


let us hover lovingly

by shut_up_melchior



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Anna is disabled, Canon Compliant, Deaf West, F/F, It’s a modern au, Past reference to abuse, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_up_melchior/pseuds/shut_up_melchior
Summary: Martha is distant. Anna would like to change that.





	let us hover lovingly

Nothing seemed more interesting than her ceiling, Martha decided as she laid on her bed. Nothing more safe, nothing more secure. It was a soft yellowish color that went fine with the green of her walls. But it didn’t distract her. Not from her parents, not from Moritz and Wendla, not from anything. 

Martha sat up and rubbed her eyes. She hadn’t slept in days—not since the rumor Wendla’s death spread through the town. How could she when all she saw when she shut her eyes was her friend’s mischievous smile and bright, youthful eyes. How could she sleep when the dark reminded her of Moritz; the bags under his eyes, his hair, the fake smile he gave everyone except Ilse and Melchior. (The dark reminded her of something else, but she was reminded of that everyday.)

And Melchior. Martha’s fist clenched at the thought of him. The radical, the Melchior Gabor. She never understood the appeal. All the girls fawned and gushed about him, all except Anna Wheelan and her. Martha signed at the thought of her best friend, and looked over to her bedstand, where her phone and hearing aids laid dormant and off.

Anna had probably called and texted her a thousand times since Saturday. But Martha couldn’t bring herself to answer her, Anna liked to express through her emotions and Anna had to be going through this as hard as anyone else. Martha didn’t want to sign about her friends’ deaths like she hadn’t wanted to sign about the bruises on her arms or the braids in her hair. 

Martha rested her head back on the pillow, tired of herself. She wished she actually see Anna. She missed the way her heart seemed to fly with her, and the way that Anna knew how to comfort her. The problem with avoiding all people, was that Martha actually missed them. She liked walking with the other girls and laughing and cracking jokes. She liked feeling the vibrations of Georg’s piano when he played. Martha liked spending time with Ernst while they waited for their parents to pick them up, even though both of them rarely had anything to say. Martha especially missed Anna, in all the ways that she didn’t miss her other friends. Accidental touches of Anna’s hand, the slight curve of her lips, and the way her soft blonde hair bounced when she giggled.

But she missed Wendla and Moritz the most. That’s why she was sitting at home on a Friday night, instead of being with Anna. She missed her friends yes, but she missed the ones she lost. 

Martha sat up at the slight treble. Her heart began to shrivel down her stomach, like a stone in water. She’d only felt the tremble two times. When her Mama was finished with dinner or her father. 

And they ate dinner an hour ago. 

With quick movements, Martha lunged to her hearing aids and gripped to the locket on her neck. If it was her father, she knew exactly what he would grab and that he would back down if she had her hearing aids in. He couldn’t bare to destroy those things without the fear of his wife’s tantrum. 

The door slowly crept open and in crept her mother’s head and soon her whole body. Her mother barely looked at her while she signed quickly, “Martha, a visitor is here for you.”

Martha nodded weakly, letting go of her locket and her hearing aids. Her mother opened the door wider and stepping away quickly ; revealing Anna Wheelan. 

“Anna?”Martha signed as she got from bed. 

Anna closed the door before wheeling herself to Martha. “Martha, I was so worried.” Anna signed anxiously, before reaching to hug Martha’s waist. Martha gasped as she felt her cheeks get red. Anna broke away, “I thought-no, we all thought something terrible happened during this week. Something here, and that’s why you’ve been so absent to us. 

“No, everything is fi-“ Martha broke off as Anna started to tear up. “Wait what’s wrong?” Martha continued onto her knees, to meet Anna’s level. 

“No, Martha,”Anna said, her small hands shaking as she signed. “It’s not fine. This all is messed up—Moritz is gone and Wendla is gone—and your home life is like this.” Anna briefly gestured to the bruises that scattered Martha’s arms. “And I missed you Martha! I missed you so much, and you weren’t there. You’re my best friend, my favorite person, and…” Anna stopped. 

“What?” Martha signed, hesitantly. 

Anna smiled again, sad and avoidant. “I’ve liked you since 7th grade.”

Martha reeled what the other girl just said, her feelings seemed like they were glowing in her chest and she was afraid that her thoughts could actually speak. There was no way that a beautiful, smart, and understanding person like Marianna Wheelan could ever like someone like Martha, she reassured. Martha was too quiet, and her life was tipsy-turvy. Anna was stable and grounded. Martha couldn’t understand how Anna could ever like a girl like her. 

“Well, aren’t you going to respond?” Anna said, her eyes moving to the ground. 

Martha shook her head, her hand slowly moving to Anna’s face, making sure she was gentle and soft and kind. Martha felt Anna’s face go stern, and Martha’s hand fell away. Anna looked shocked and concerned, Martha was losing at this game. Martha never had to comfort anyone except herself. 

Anna grabbed Martha’s hand. With slow lip movement, Anna mouthed “I missed you, Martha.” 

With a flare in her heart, Martha leant in hesitantly, and met Anna’s lips for a fluttering kiss. “I missed you too,” Martha signed softly. 

And for a second, smiles crossed both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @shut-up-melchior


End file.
